Transition
by EllieCulllen
Summary: Bella moves from London to attend a boarding school in New York called Whitehall Preparatory. She meets a certain family and a certain player and things will never be the same for anyone. Will Bella make the transition from bad to good in Edward complete?
1. New

**Bella moves from London to attend a boarding school called Whitehall Preparatory in New York. She meets a certain family and a certain player from Forks and things will never be the same again for anyone. CANON.**

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYY!<strong>

**Been a long time right? Well, I was reading loads of these stories and really liked the idea and the transition Edward goes through. So, I hope you'll enjoy it and stick around. **

**Read the following, its kind of important to get to understand some of the story...**

**_Bella:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Triganometry, English *BREAK* Photography *LUNCH* Biology, Musical Theatre. CO-CURRICULAR: General Dance (Main style Ballet)__  
><em>_Edward:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Musical Theatre, English *BREAK* Music *LUNCH* Biology, Gym. CO-CURRICULAR: Football (Soccer)__  
><em>_Alice:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Art, English *BREAK* Photography *LUNCH* Business Studies, Textiles. CO-CURRICULAR: Fashion Class__  
><em>_Jasper:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Trig, Physics *BREAK* English *LUNCH* Geography, History CO-CURRICULAR: Football (Soccer)__  
><em>_Rosalie:__  
><em>_CLASSES: English, Art *BREAK* Music *LUNCH* History, Musical Theatre. CO-CURRICULAR: General Dance (Main style Tap)__  
><em>_Emmett:__  
><em>_CLASSES: English, Physics *BREAK* History *LUNCH* Geography, Gym. CO-CURRICULAR: Football (Soccer)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Got it? Haha :) <strong>

**I might post at the beginning of a few more chapters so you don't forget!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I own nothing apart from the storyline. Sucks right?**

* * *

><p><em>(Home, Michael Buble)<em>

_Another winter day has come  
>And gone away<br>And even Paris and Rome  
>And I wanna go home<br>Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel alone  
>Oh, let go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know_

* * *

><p>My alarm cracked through the vivid colours of my dreams. It pounded through my head and my eyes snapped open. I stared up at the blank ceiling of my bedroom. It was Sunday morning and I had been in Forks for two days now, yet, I had to leave. I was beginning a boarding school in New York, a month into the school calendar. It was Sunday October 3rd and I was heading to the airport in several hours. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be bad. I knew I'd be centre of attention and being the klutz of the family, this wasn't good for me. I sighed and shut the alarm off, rolling onto my side and tearing off the duvet, exposing my cold body. I sat upright and yawned, looking around the room. My walls were painted a light, mossy green colour that I still didn't feel used to. Charlie, Renee and I moved here only two days ago after Charlie landed a new job. Half of our belongings were still on the way. Saturday morning we went straight to the local furniture store. Mum wanted 'a fresh beginning', so we only packed our favourite items. We spent a lot in the store but Renee did manage to make it look good, even if it still felt empty. It just wasn't home... yet. However, since I was leaving today, it didn't worry me as much as it should.<p>

I walked, or staggered, down the hallway to the bathroom and walked to the full length mirror tucked away in the corner and looked into it. The girl staring back was normal. I saw her every morning apart from the change in pyjamas. Her face looked tired, obviously still waking up. Her plain brown eyes lacked any spark or interest. Her brown hair pulled into a messy bun seemed bland and lifeless. Her lips were the only redeeming quality; they looked plump and a rosy pink that contrasted to my pale, translucent skin.  
>I sighed pulling the band out and letting it hang free around my shoulders. I brushed it out quickly and began thinking of what to wear while scrubbing away at my teeth. I don't think a grey vest top and long, pale candy pink and light green stripey bottoms would be appropriate. I spat, rinsed and quickly showered. I put a slight bit of mascara on and went back to my room, getting a waft of the bacon my mum was cooking downstairs. I grabbed a pair of lightwash skinny jeans, a white vest top and a plain cardigan. I pulled my converses from under my bed and a vintage styled floral backpack. I emerged from my bedroom, bringing my suitcase out with me and shutting the door behind me. I blocked out the sad feeling beginning to take over. I may as well just face what was coming.<p>

I knew my mum too well. She always made bacon when there was a tough day ahead. She did it before my GCSE's earlier this year, when my grandfather died and the day I found out we were moving from my favourite place in the entire world. Our home before had been in Kensington, a short journey from central London, where my dad was head of police and my mother an actress turned interior designer. We'd moved here because Charlie got a job as chief of police and mum decided she wanted to open a store, helping people redesign their homes. She would start to set up while I was at school, painting and bringing in yet more furniture. She'd found a woman to run it with, it was also their first meeting together. She was a happy person so naturally she was ecstatic. Charlie was also beginning work today. He was not showing any signs of excitement. He looked pretty cool about the whole situation. My parents were polar opposites and yet they were still very much in love. I dropped my bag by the foot of the stairs and along down the cream walls covered in my photography of London and let my feet drag along down the soft white carpet. I walked through the doorway and turned to find Renee at the stove putting bacon onto a slice of buttered bread. Charlie was on the other side of the kitchen with bacon and fried eggs reading todays newspaper. Renee turned slightly while putting the last piece of bacon on the bread.

"Morning Bells," My dad said, looking up, smiling gently from his paper briefly.  
>"Morning honey," She smiled at me, putting her arm around my shoulders and kissed my head as I grabbed the bottle of ketchup from the work surface and placed it on the table. "How did you sleep?"<br>"Better than last night," I said, pouring myself a glass of orange juice and taking it over. "Have you eaten?"  
>"Of course, I had some before you two got earlier!" She said, touching my nose as she grabbed her bag from outside the room. As I sat at the table, she came in and kissed Charlie's forehead.<p>

"I have to go, I'll be back in 2 hours to take you to the airport," He said, getting up.

"Thanks dad, be careful," I called, I always worried about him. He said a quick goodbye to Renee, kissing her cheek and went into the hallway.  
>"Always am, love you," and then the door shut. I ate the remains of my breakfast and washed the plate up. I grabbed the glass my orange juice was in a quickly gulped it all down, proceeding to wash that up too. I made sure everything in the kitchen was switched off and safe before I left the room, closing the door gently behind me.<p>

Mum and I spent the two hours talking and watching our favourite film, Sweeney Todd. Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Alan Rickman and Jamie Campbell Bower were among my favourite actors. This was the film me and Renee watched whenever we could. We were on the sofa under a big blanket watching the credits roll when we heard the cruiser in the driveway. I sighed aloud and saw my mothers eyes filling with tears. The front door opened and one spilt over making my eyes fill too.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll see you at the end of this month," I comforted her, getting up as Charlie came in, looking sad also.

""I know. Its just hard to see you go," She grabbed me into a fierce hug.

"I love you Mum. I'll call you later."

"I love you so much Bells. You will. Or else." My shoulder was slightly damp as she pulled away. I tried more than anything not to let my tears spill over. I kissed her cheek and walked to the cruiser in the driveway. Charlie was loading my suitcase as I got into the front seat with my hand luggage. I waved at her as we pulled away from the house, she waved sadly back. It broke my heart to see her like this, but I knew she'd be fine by tomorrow.

When we arrived at the airport, it was raining heavily. I got out and took my suitcase from the boot of the car and shut it quickly. Turning to see Charlie looking at me sadly. We hugged quickly.

"I love you so much Dad."

"I love you Bells, let me know how you get on. Safe flight."

That was it, me and Charlie both loved and knew eachother well enough to not be too emotional, we both got slightly uncomfortable and emotional at the same time which ultimately became an awkward situation. I watching him drive off sadly and held back the tears threatening to spill over. I took my case and walked into the thriving airport. As I entered, I stopped as a few tears ran over my cheeks. I wiped them away and got my pocket mirror out quickly. I ran my hand through my hair, getting a small waft of my strawberry shampoo, trying to give it some volume. It stayed limp so I just gave up on it. I ran my tongue across my teeth double checking I had nothing stuck in them and pursed my lips. I wiped the slight black smudge from under my eyes and walked over to baggage.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the airport after the short flight and hailed a taxi to my new school. I requested the address and climbed in. I called Renee and Charlie, telling them I had arrived safely and I was in my way to the school now. After our goodbyes and my promise to call them later, I plugged my earphones into my ears and settled for the drive that would possibly be longer than the flight. I decided to start with 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance. Then, I moved onto L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. by Noah and the Whale. The title of the song almost described how I was feeling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lisa likes brandy and the way it hits her lips,<em>  
><em>She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips,<em>  
><em>She's got deep brown eyes,<em>  
><em>That've seen it all.<em>

_Working at a night club,_  
><em>That was called The Avenue,<em>  
><em>The bar men used to call her, "Little Lisa, Looney Tunes" She went down on almost anyone.<em>

_From the hard time living,_  
><em>'til the Chelsea days,<em>  
><em>From when her hair was sweet blonde,<em>  
><em>'til the day it turned grey<em>  
><em>She said :<em>

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N._  
><em>You've got more than money and sense, my friend,<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way<em>  
><em>L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O. you don't have now will come back again,<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way<em>

_Some people wear their history,_  
><em>Like a map on their face,<em>  
><em>And Joey was an artist,<em>  
><em>Just living out of case.<em>

_But his best word was his letters home,_  
><em>His standard works of fiction about imaginary success,<em>  
><em>The chorus girls in neon were his closest things to friends,<em>  
><em>But to a writer, the truth is no big deal.<em>

_From the hard time living,_  
><em>To the sleepless nights,<em>  
><em>And the black and blue body,<em>  
><em>From the weekend fights<em>  
><em>He'd say<em>

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N._  
><em>You've got more than money and sense, my friend,<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way<em>  
><em>L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.<em>  
><em>What you don't have now will come back again,<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way<em>

_On my last night on earth,_  
><em>I won't look to the sky,<em>  
><em>Just breathe in the air,<em>  
><em>And blink in the light.<em>

_On my last night on earth,_  
><em>I'll pay a high price,<em>  
><em>To have no regrets, and be done with my life<em>

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N._  
><em>You've got more than money and sense my friend,<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way<em>  
><em>L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.<em>  
><em>What you don't have now will come back again,<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way<em>

* * *

><p>I inwardly groaned to myself and paid the driver when the car grounded to a halt. He helped my take my suitcase from the boot and drove off, leaving me outside huge iron gates. I sighed and opened them, walking into my home for the next two years of my life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Are you liking it?<strong>

**Please review it and let me know! Remember, **more reviews mean faster chapters** ;) **

**I love reviews so it'll make me want to write more! Just because stories with 1 chapter don't normally get looked at I'm going to upload chapter two later tonight. **

**Btw, I have NO idea how American schools work. I live in London, hence the reason I have made Bella English... **

**So... I'll hear from you guys, right?**

**~Elle xx**


	2. First Day part 1

_**READ THIS REMINDER:**_

_Bella:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Triganometry, English *BREAK* Photography *LUNCH* Biology, Musical Theatre. CO-CURRICULAR: General Dance (Main style Ballet)__  
><em>_Edward:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Musical Theatre, English *BREAK* Music *LUNCH* Biology, Gym. CO-CURRICULAR: Football (Soccer)__  
><em>_Alice:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Art, English *BREAK* Photography *LUNCH* Business Studies, Textiles. CO-CURRICULAR: Fashion Class__  
><em>_Jasper:__  
><em>_CLASSES: Trig, Physics *BREAK* English *LUNCH* Geography, History CO-CURRICULAR: Football (Soccer)__  
><em>_Rosalie:__  
><em>_CLASSES: English, Art *BREAK* Music *LUNCH* History, Musical Theatre. CO-CURRICULAR: General Dance (Main style Tap)__  
><em>_Emmett:__  
><em>_CLASSES: English, Physics *BREAK* History *LUNCH* Geography, Gym. CO-CURRICULAR: Football (Soccer)_

**Enjoy and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! More reviews mean quicker chapters ;)**

**~Elle xx**

* * *

><p>I walked through and found the visitors entrance. I pulled the door open and shut it quickly behind me, breathing a sigh of relief.<br>"Isabella Swan?" a high pitched voice questioned. I spun to my left to see a beautiful, pixie looking girl standing from the chair she was sitting in. She had short jet black hair and a small, slim figure. She had beautiful hazel eyes that were framed with dozens of long lashes and cheekbones any model would kill for. She was wearing an above the knee black dress with an a-line bottom, a boatneck top and three quarter length sleeves. It had a red belt on the waist that went perfectly with the blood red Mary Jane styled heels she was sporting, she topped it off with a cappuccino coloured tote bag. How I knew this I will never know, I guess spending 7 hours on a plane with Renee a few days earlier taught me a lot.  
>"Yes, I am, but call me Bella," I smiled at her.<br>"I'm Alice Cullen, I somehow figured you wouldn't want to be called by your full name when I saw you enter," she said coming over and shaking my hand. "So, I'm going to be one of your roommates, I'll also help you out with whatever you need."  
>"Nice to meet you Alice, thank you so much for that."<br>"No, it'll be my pleasure," She smiled at me.  
>"Well, if you are sure-"<br>"Yes, I am. Now, here is your timetable," She said, pulling a red folder with my full name written in a beautiful calligraphy in the top right corner.  
>"Its beautiful," I said, tracing my fingers over the name "But how did you get this 'feeling' I wouldn't like my full name?" She looked slightly embarrassed.<br>"The principle gave me your new file for this school that teachers use so I could try and help you along. The first thing it said was Bella Swan," She smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled and looked back down to the file to hide the colour that was rushing up to my cheeks. I heard a small giggle coming from next to me. I looked up hoping the blush had faded, Alice was sporting a rather large grin, I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her reaction.  
>"So, I have..." I opened the folder, Alice however, apparently already knew what my first lesson was.<br>"Trigonometry. My boyfriend Jasper is in your lesson, I've made him promise to look after you."  
>"He doesn't need to do that, I can take care of myself!" I smiled, not trying to offend her for being so kind.<br>"He's doing it for me anyway. He'll meet us outside the classroom in a few minutes, so we'll go there now, its just around the corner. Why don't you look at your class times," I did what she instructed and opened the folder to the second page where there was a list of classes, that I'd asked to take, with their timings and the co-curricular class. When I had chosen this school, it had been compulsory to choose an extra class.

_Lesson 1: Trigonometry 9:00 - 9:50__  
><em>_Lesson 2: English 9:55 – 10:00__  
><em>_Break 10:00 – 10:15__  
><em>_Lesson 3: Photography 10:30 – 11:30__  
><em>_Lesson 4: Biology 11:30 – 12:30__  
><em>_Lunch 12:30 – 1:15__  
><em>_Lesson 5: Musical Theatre 1:15 – 2:30__  
><em>_Extra Class: 2:35 – 3:30__  
><em>_HOME_

I smiled. In London the co-curricular lasted until 4:30, I was glad I finished school a whole hour earlier, and that here I could take subjects that were more specialist and therefore more enjoyable.  
>"Happy?" Alice asked, obviously sensing my happiness.<br>"Yes indeed," I grinned  
>"Gosh, I adore your accent. It is so cute!" She exclaimed, yet again, the blush appeared. She just laughed in response. "Come on, Rosalie will be waiting to meet you."<p>

"Who?"

"Your other roommate."

* * *

><p>We walked through a small grassy area with benches and a few students chatting. All of whom stared at me like I was some sort of alien as I walked past them. Alice and I walked to a building that had 4 painted on the door.<p>

"This is our building."

We walked through the off white coloured hallway that was strangely quiet for a school. It had various copies of famous paintings all over the walls. Some of my favourites were among them. We went to the top floor of the building where there was a small landing and one door with the number 14 on it. The door read:

Alice Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Bella Swan

We opened the door and stepped into a room my mother would be so proud of. It had pale, duck egg blue walls with white framed posters and photos all over. There was a creamy white sofa sitting in front of a plasma screened TV that was mounted on the wall and a bookcases either side of it holding not only books but CD's and DVD's. There was a white wood coffee table with a vase of bright pink and red flowers. There was a small kitchen and bathroom through 2 separate doors there was also a huge walk in closet for all of us to share.

"My Dad owns a large business. He paid an extra $3,500 for this suite, its a tad bit bigger than the others. Everyone in this building has their own bedrooms, our only difference is they are very slightly smaller because of our closet space," She said, seeming excited just talking about it.

"Do you want me to give you money towards it?"

"No! Of course not. But if you get on my nerves too much I can just kick you out," She told me smiling but with a hint of seriousness in her eyes.

"Well, its absolutely beautiful. Did you design it?"

"Yep. Me and Rosalie have been friends since we were young so it was almost like our little project. She's actually Jaspers sister."

"So if things work out well she could be your sister-in-law?" I grinned at her, she show me a beaming smile straight back.

"We are very much in love so I really do hope so!"

I laughed as she walked into a lavender themed room.

"This is yours," She informed me. It had a vintage looking pale blue desk with a small bookcase and CD shelf next to it. There was a bed that was pretty much the same shade of blue as the desk. The duvet too. Alice was magical. It was close to the size of a double bed and certainly not a single, it could fit two people on. There was a range of textured pillows that were either purple, lavender, blue or white at the head of my bed. The walls were empty and there was a full sized mirror on the back of the door. There was also a small table with draws next to my bed that was the same vintage style furniture with an off white colour to it. It had a lamp on it that matched the room because of the patterned blue and white colouring. The theme of the room shouldn't work because of the colours, but it just did.

"Alice, this is amazing! My mother would love you."

"Oh?"

"She is an interior designer."

"No way! My mother is too."

"Thats amazing," I grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I've left some sandwiches out in the kitchen so feel free to eat them. I'm afraid Rosalie won't be home until late and then has a 'breakfast date' with her boyfriend so you won't meet her until lunch."

"Thats fine. Thank you for everything Alice."

She hugged me. "Absolutely no problem at all. Good night."

As she walked into her room, I grabbed a drink and the sandwiches from the kitchen and watched the rest of the friends episode while eating. I called Charlie and Renee and then slipped into my bed for my first night away from home.

* * *

><p>I woke at 7:30 in the morning to;<p>

"Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Alice standing above me.

"Alice, I don't need to be up for another 15 minutes."

"Silly Bella. We need to make you presentable. I'm making you look stunning!" At that statement, I pulled the duvet over my head and groaned. She laughed at my action.

* * *

><p>She had me shower and wash my hair and left it wavy. She dressed me in a pair of black knee height socks and a denim dress. I requested to war my converses with it and, thankfully, she allowed it. I paired it with my favourite 'Jack Wills' bag and was ready for day one. Alice wore a cream coloured, floaty shirt dress that had been sinched in at the waist by a skinny belt that was the exact, light shade of brown as her bag and pumps. She put a small amount of make up on and left me to get breakfast. I made us both bacon and eggs. We finished quickly and I grabbed my aviators and she grabbed her catseye glasses and we headed out for my first day of high school.<p>

* * *

><p>She lead me down a pale blue corridor covered in posters and advertisements and we passed various doors with plaques on that had a name of the subject written on. People were standing along the corridors; either couples, groups of friends, people collecting things from their lockers, talking on their mobiles or doing last minute homework. Yet, they all seemed to stare when I walked down with Alice. I kept my head down and didn't say a word while she talked happily about the school and which teachers to avoid until we got to the door that said '27, Trigonometry.' I looked up, there was a boy leaning on the outside of the doorframe. He had chin length honey blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, soft features and a slim figure. Alice bounced up to him and pecked him quickly on the lips.<p>

"Jasper, this is Bella, Bella meet my boyfriend Jasper," she grinned at me. I had barely met them and yet I could feel the love radiating from each of them.  
>"Pleasure to finally meet you Bella," he said with a smile as he extended his hand out to me. He had a very slightly southern accent.<br>"And you Jasper," I replied, shaking his hand. The bell made a shrill ring symbolising class had begun. I jumped slightly and Alice giggled again.  
>"Don't worry, you grow used to the sound, but I'm goig to have to run now, I have art to get to. Bella, I will meet you here to show you to your next lesson, is that okay?"<br>"That's great, thank you Alice," I said sincerely, by time the thank you was out, she had smiled, turned and was rapidly disappearing into the flurry of students.  
>"So, just to give you some warning, there's a quiz today," I groaned. Why. I just knew it would be the day from hell. Jasper smiled. "I know. This must be your worst nightmare. Don't worry, we can swap notes," he grinned and winked at me before turning to enter the classroom. I smiled again and followed him. He and Alice had made me feel so welcome today. However, as I stepped into the room, the silence filled the air and all eyes were on me. Jasper sensed this and put his arm around me in a brotherly way and whispered "Ignore it." he took me over to the teacher who assigned me the only spare seat which was luckily next to Jasper and let the torture commence.<p>

Alice met me after one of the most sinfully boring lessons and took me to the English department for my literature lesson. Jasper walked Alice and me to the lesson and me being me, I walked straight into someone.

"I am so sorry," I said, steadying myself and glancing up at the person I had ran into. He had messy hair the colour of copper, the face and body of a greek god, a jaw line any model would die for and green eyes that captivated me. They were what caught my eye the most. They sparkled an emerald green and were framed with long, pure black lashes. His voice sounded like velvet, until I'd heard what words he had said.

"A date will make up for it," He asked with confidence, it wasn't a question, it was a request. My browns instantly pulled together and a frown appeared as I shoved past him. What a jerk. Alice and Jasper stood only a few steps away from the incident. Alice looked annoyed and Jasper was frowning.

"I see you met my lovely brother," Alice said, that took me into shock. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. They looked nothing alike. Plus, she was so lovely and he just... wasn't...

"Really?"

"Yeah," She let out in a frustrated sigh. "I mean, once you get to know him he'd great, really, but here... He's a completely different person. I'll tell you all about it at lunch."

"Okay," I said, not wanting to intrude on his private life, I'm sure I wouldn't even want to know.

"Bye Jazz, thank you," Alice said, putting both hands on his chest and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Anything for you," He smiled back at her. "I'll see you at lunch Bella," He smiled and ran off to his next class.

"Bella," Alice began nervously.

"Spit it out Alice," I smiled at her. She smiled ever so slightly in return.

"Edward sits next to me in this class," She said, looking at her feet.

"Thats fine," I comforted her, she was back to her normal self. We walked in the room and, as usual, it went almost silent. This time there were a few murmurs from students who had obviously been in my previous classes or seen me around the school. She squeezed my arm gently and gave me a comforting smile before walking to the back of the room and sitting at her desk. I walked over to the teacher and introduced myself. He signed my sheet and sent me to sit a table in front of Alice next to a baby faced blonde boy.

"Hey, I'm Mike. Mike Newton," He grinned, holding his hand out to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied, trying to be polite. I shook his hand, he however held on for longer than needed. I smiled gently. "Could I have my hand back?"

"Oh, sorry," He said dropping it quickly. There were two chuckles behind me. One light and sweet and definitely belonged to Alice. The other was deep and melodic, but it came from beside her. It belonged to her brother. The voice didn't match the person. I didn't want to glare but I didn't want to let them get away with it. I just stared at the board, trying to pay attention to the teacher, failing miserably because of the eyes I felt staring at my back and to the side of my face. I was eventually able to block it out and focus on Romeo and Juliet which I found completely fascinating. The bell finally signalled the end of the lesson and there was a breeze beside me, I noticed a head of bronze hair walking through the isle made by the tables. I didn't miss most girls in the class practically drooling as he made his way toward the door before he left, he turned to me and smiled a sickening grin. I rolled my eyes in return. He walked out of the room with his friend although Edward grimaced very slightly when he met him at the door, which was strange. I sat there staring after him in a daze.

"Bella?" I snapped my head to the right.

"Sorry, yes Mike?"

"I said would you like to go out tonight, I could show you around town?" I felt bad. I knew I'd say no but I just hated lying to him. Think Bella, think. I came up with the perfect excuse.

"I'm actually going out with Alice tonight," I told him, I'm pretty sure I saw Alice grin from the corner of my eye and then respond to my comment leaning forward to our table.

"I'm taking her shopping," She told him informatively. I had to try my very hardest not to screw my face up.

"Oh, well, maybe another time then," He smiled and left me. I slid my arms forward and put my head on the table groaning slightly. Alice just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, enjoying it? <strong>

**I split this chapter in half. The other half will be here by either this evening or tomorrow morning. I've nearly finished it! **

**I haven't read through this so please ignore any mistakes or bad English!**

**If there's not 5 reviews, I won't put the next chapter up until Saturday ;)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Because I love you!**

**~Elle xx**


	3. First Day part 2

**FIRST DAY PART 2.**

**(With A/N at the end)**

* * *

><p>We strolled at a leisurely pace through the school and chatted about the school. I got there, picked out a camera and sat next to Alice.<p>

"So, I saw your taking Musical Theatre, you realise your first lesson is auditions for the musical?"

"No way," I groaned.

"Do it! You better be auditioning. What's your vocal style?"

"Its... hard to explain... You know Wicked right?" I tried to explain. She nodded. "Its Elphaba style but with Glinda's vocal range,"

"Thats amazing. Sing something."

"No way."

"A note."

"No."

"Sing!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't just burst into song..."

"Please, we have a couple minutes before students get here. Please! Five seconds of a song."

"Will you shut up if I do?"

Her face brightened "Yes. I won't say a word to anyone,"

"I believe in love, I believe in love. I believe in love, I do beli-eve in love," I sang 'I Believe in Love' from Hair quickly and quietly in case anyone walked in. When I finished, I just stared at her.

"Bella you are amazing," Alice said, her eyes showed she meant it.

"Thanks," I mumbled looking at the floor, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Believe it Bella. You'll do really well. Believe me on this," She looked at me, her beautiful face completely serious. "Do you know what show the Christmas one is? 'Beauty and the Beast'. You should definitely go for Belle!"

"Alice, I've only ever once had a role in a show. I was selling bread silently in a Shakespeare play."

"Believe me, please Bella?" She held both my hands in hers. "Or just promise me you will audition?" She pouted and looked so upset. What was I meant to do?

"Fine," I said, tearing my hands out of hers.

"Yay! Thank you, you won't regret this Bella."

"I'm sure I will." I grumbled. She hugged me tightly, I couldn't help but smile and exhale. I hugged her back and I felt her grin into my shoulder. She pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be there to watch," Oh no. No escape now.

"Why?"

"I'm the costume designer."

"Oh, okay."

"And you will be told in the lesson what the parts are. The other class have done auditions, they're coming for the announcements in the last 5 minutes of the lesson."

At that point the teacher strolled in, he signed my sheet and other students came in. My first photography lesson began.

Alice took me through into the cafeteria. I got a small salad, muffin and some water. Alice got a small pasta, fruit salad and orange juice. We walked over to a table with 6 chairs in the corner.

"Alice Cullen is sitting with the new girl. They never sit with anyone..." Two girls walking past said rudely. She had long, dead straight long had sharp, pointy features. The other girl had a pretty face that was slightly overruled by the crazy brunette curls on her head. Alice just glared at them. Obviously, there was a mutual disliking here.

"So, my other friends are coming to meet us, thats okay, right?"

"Of course, I don't want to intrude though..."

"Stop it Bella," She said smiling. "Your my friend so you are going to stay here. End of."

Then, the room went silent, I turned to see why.

Edward.

A majority of girls were suddenly making last minute adjustments to their outfits or hair or make up. He walked in with 2 people I didn't recognise. They were his friends apparently. As they strode in, a short haired blonde guy looked directly at me and Alice, then turned to the other guys and said something. I instantly stared at my food and ignored them as they went to a table 3 down from us. Then Alice spoke, interrupting my train of thought.

"Here they are,"

I looked to the door way again to see 3 people entering. One was definitely Jasper, his eyes brightened when he saw Alice. Next to him was a huge guy. He had a strong face and dark brown curls on his head. As he approached I saw his sparkling hazel eyes. He was huge. More muscles than I've ever seen on a high school-er. He reminded me of superman. He had his arm draped around a girls shoulder as he was talking to her. She had her arm wrapped around his waist. She, like Jasper, had soft features and long, wavy golden coloured hair making her look angelic. She had strange, lilac coloured eyes and perfect long, jet black lashes fluttering and fanning out. Her body looked like it should be in 'Sports Illustrated'. Every girl, including myself, must have a knock to their confidence seeing her around. She was grinning lovingly at whatever the guy next to her was saying. She had a long, navy blue maxi skirt on and a light denim jacket that tied around her waist showing a slight bit of her exposed skin. She had cream sandals that went perfectly with the cream coloured tote bag she was carrying. Apparently, warm, sunny days were rare here so most girls were in more summery clothes.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said in his southern drawl sitting down next to Alice and putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Before I could reply, Alice spoke.

"Rosalie, Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, meet Jaspers twin sister Rosalie who is our roommate and my other brother Emmett."

"Nice to finally meet you Bella, call me Rose," Rosalie said, shaking my hand and smiling gently before sitting on the other side of Jasper.

"Fresh meat," Emmett said, winking at me before hugging me in a death grip.

"Emmett, let go _before_ you suffocate her," Rose said. Emmett unwrapped me and I exhaled. "You'll get used to it," She smiled.

"Apologies Bella," Emmett said, grinning and sitting on Rose's other side, taking her hand and holding it in his much larger one. I just laughed slightly.

"So, our Bella has already been hit on by Edward," Alice began. There were various snorts from the three other people around the table.

"Didn't take him long. Though, Bella is gorgeous so I assume most boys have too," Rosalie said to Alice. Blood rushed to my face and I looked down to the greasy food table.

"If he wasn't a jerk, I think they would actually be a sweet couple," Alice replied. This time it was me snorting. "Bella, do you want to know why he's like this? He didn't used to be the person he is now. He used to be kind and considerate, always putting us before himself. But, the Hale family were family friends that moved away to Texas when we were young. They moved back a few years ago and, obviously, I found Jasper and Emmett found Rosalie and Edward was left out. We could tell he was not showing how he really felt, he was hiding the loneliness he felt so strongly. As we became closer, Edward tried, he really tried hard, to be happy for us but slowly he was becoming more and more sad and he kept himself to himself. Then, he met a family friends daughter, Tanya," She shivered slightly, Jasper reacted by tightening his arm and kissing her hair. "She was so wrong for him. They had nothing in common. She was pretty much obsessed with him and he thought he loved her although we could see his happiness wasn't true. So, eventually, he found out she'd slept with another guy because he had been insisting he wanted to save himself until marriage. It broke his heart. He spent months moping around lifelessly. Then one day, he woke up and became the rude, arrogant man he is today."

"Oh," I looked over to him and instantly felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"So, just give him a break Bells, okay?" She smiled, putting her hand on mine. I nodded in return and took a bite of my salad. "Great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Guys," I began. "Why do people seem so shocked all the time that I'm with you?" Rosalie shrugged.

"We have sat together since we first came to the school. You are the only exception."

"Which means we all like ya enough," Emmetts booming voice told me.

"I mean, I don't want to disturb your... way of life, I can find another group and..." I trailed off, looking at the four pairs of eyes glaring at me.

"Ignoring that," Alice said, "Bella's got an amazing voice Rose. She's going for Belle."

"You take musical theatre?" I nodded. "Thats great! I'm pretty sure I have the part of Babette, the feather duster. Mr Thornton told me so," She announced happily. "At least now we'll have a good Belle. Jessica and Lauren were both the only two going for it. You actually look the part too," I blushed, again, staring at my fingers.

"You need to learn to accept compliments," Alice informed me.

"Thank you," I said brightly.

"Better," She grinned.

The rest of lunch fell into casual conversations about the school, the people, the shops Alice would take me too after school... It was fun and I enjoyed their company. I was glad they accepted me into their group. As the bell gave a shrill ring, Alice walked me to Biology. Something I was good at.

"Now, musical theatre is straight down here to door 44, it's hard to miss because it's a big studio space. Your dance class is in there straight after. Then Rosalie will bring you to the parking lot and we can shop till we drop!" She said happily, kissing my cheek and walking to her class. I walked in and the teacher assigned me the only spare seat in the class. Right at the back, I was grateful for this! I went to the table and sat next to the window, staring blankly out of it. There was a horrendously high pitched, girly giggle from the front of the room. I looked up to see Edward Cullen, talking to a girl from my photography class. I rolled my eyes internally and went back to sitting and daydreaming. The seat beside me gave a loud scrape on the floor. I looked up to see the one person I didn't want to sit next to at all.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Isabella right?"

"Bella," I snapped at him, okay, he didn't deserve that.

"Beautiful..." He mumbled.

"What?" I turned my head sharply at him.

"Your name. It means beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Belle means beautiful," I murmured back.

"Well, it suits you then," he smiled at me, his eyes slightly narrowed. I just turned my head back out of the window. He didn't say much else because the teacher began the lesson on the 'Greenhouse Effect' which I had studied before. It was pretty simple. So, I spent a majority of the lesson watching the wildlife in the nearby forest. Then, Edward pushed some paper at me.

(**Edward**/_Bella_)

**Go to dinner with me?**

_No._

**Why?**

_Because you are one of those people who date a girl and dump her the day after._

Yet they still follow you round like puppies, I added mentally.

**How do you know that? You don't know me.**

He seemed a bit annoyed now.

_I have been told._

He dropped it after that. There was a new tension between us. The bell rang and he made a quick, smooth exit leaving me at the table speechless. I did feel a bit bad. Alice had told me to go easy on him...

I picked my books up trying to forget the incident and walked down to room 44, like Alice said, it would be very hard to miss. It was a huge black and white studio. I walked in and put my books down taking a chair next to a dark haired, olive skinned beautiful girl with glasses. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Bella, nice to meet you."

"So, what are you going for?"

"I've been forced to go for Belle..."

"I haven't heard you sing but you definitely look like a Belle," She told me kindly.

"Who are you going for?"

"Just chorus or one of the 'silly girls'. Last lesson he told us that after Christmas, we're doing 'Les Miserables' for the big summer show. I'm hoping to get Fantine or Cosette for that," She said hopefully.

"That should be good, I'm sure you'll get one of them," I really liked Angela. Apart from Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, she was one of the only genuine people I had met.

"Class," A voice boomed. The teacher strode in. "I need Belle's, Beasts, Castle objects, Gaston, Lefou, Silly Girls and Chorus members in lines." We all hurried into separate lines. And the auditions began. The Gaston's was the first to sing. Then all the castle objects including Lumiere and Mrs Potts. Then, the Silly Girls. Angela was first. She sang 'Wishing you were Somehow Here Again' from Phantom of the Opera. She was amazing. The class burst into applause on her final note. Her voice was stunning. I wondered why she hadn't gone for Belle... The rest of the auditions continued until it came down to the Belles... Here we go I thought to myself.

"Isabella Swan?" I stood up and went to the X in the middle of the room. And then I sang

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Way up high,<em>  
><em>There's a land that I heard of<em>  
><em>Once in a lullaby.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Skies are blue,<em>  
><em>And the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>Really do come true.<em>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me.<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Bluebirds fly.<em>  
><em>Birds fly over the rainbow.<em>  
><em>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
><em>Beyond the rainbow<em>  
><em>Why, oh why can't I?<em>

I finished and the class was silent. Then an applause erupted. I

blushed and went straight back to my seat. Sitting down quickly. Mr Thornton walked to the corner of the room with a notepad and wrote for about ten minutes before the other class came in.

"Its time," He called. Rosalie came and sat next to me. We exchanged good lucks and held hands, nervously waiting for results.

"Okay so, Gaston will be Tyler Crawley, Lefou Tim Smith, Babette Rosalie Hale," I grinned and hugged her, she completely lit up. He went on to announce Angela as a silly girl and all the other parts. "Beast goes to, Edward Cullen," My eyes widened, I didn't even realise he was in here. What was he doing in a musical theatre class? "And Belle goes too," Here we go. "Bella Swan," My mouth dropped and Rosalie tackled me into a hug. But, that means... Oh no. I have to "The rest of you are chorus. See you all at rehearsals tomorrow. Oh and for those taking dance, Miss Lake is unwell so its cancelled tonight," He said as the bell rang. I barely paid attention because I heard;

"Bella!" I instantly looked up to see Alice running to me. Both her and Rosalie grabbed me into a big hug and I felt like I belonged.

"Come on girls, I'm ditching so let's go shopping," And with that, we ran to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys enjoying?<strong>

**I will try and update by monday. There will be more Bella/Edward action however, I hate stories where they fall in love almost straight away so it'll be a while yet because I want their friendship to grow and the recognition of feelings etc (:**

**New chappy by monday!**

**_Please review. I will name a character after you if you review_ ;) **

**Have a good weekend!**

**~Elle xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**So.. uh... Don't be mad?**

**I've changed the story slightly. JUST SLIGHTLY.**

**So I suggest you re-read the first few chappys. Kay?**

**Sorry :'(**

**Anyway, how are you?**

**I'm at Reading festival (in the UK, its amaaaazing!) on my ipod doing this so if theres any mistakes, let me know yeeah?**

**So, I'm off to get a good place for muse later on. **

**NEW CHAPPY BY TUESDAY!**

**LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**~Elle xxx**


End file.
